Insomnia (Les Origines de Eve, The Worst Nightmare)
by Uterpia
Summary: [CREEPYPASTA] Masky a trouvé une nouvelle victime. Il va hanter ses nuits, l'intriguer, la poursuivre, la séduire... Il va tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais Eve va vite comprendre son petit jeu, comment cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer? Three Shot.
1. Pourchassée

Hey bonjour ! Moi, c'est Eve Winter, j'habite dans la toute petite ville de Fordwich. Oui, la commune de trois cent habitants... Mais bon, je ne me plains pas, au moins c'est calme. Que vous dire d'autres à propos de moi ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, je travaille chez un fleuriste très sympa, je vis encore chez mes parents... qui partent très souvent en voyage d'affaires, donc l'autonomie est devenue ma meilleure alliée. Je mesure un mètre soixante huit, je dirais, des cheveux charbonneux, raides, coupés au carré que je tiens de ma mère et des yeux de jade légués par mon père. Je pense avoir fait le tour non ? Ah oui, je suis plutôt du genre à rester enfermée dans ma chambre à passer mes jours de repos sur internet plutôt que de me fondre dans la masse. J'aime mon petit univers, ma petite bulle. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ma vie, je n'ai pas de petit copain, mais j'ai une meilleure amie, Angèle. Toute mimi avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains. Elle me comprend, et ça ne la dérange pas que je reste enfermée chez moi la plupart du temps. Mais j'aime beaucoup sortir avec elle, on se fait beaucoup de séances de ciné.

Je suis un peu embêtée, parce que ce soir, je me retrouve à une fête costumée organisée par Angèle, justement. Vous le savez, c'est pas trop mon truc, je préférerais rester tranquille dans mon lit à regarder des vidéos de chats, réservée et timide que je suis, mais bon, nous sommes assez proches elle et moi, je peux bien lui accorder une soirée. Mais ils sont tous tellement ridicule dans leur accoutrement. En plus tous ces masques me foutent les jetons sérieusement ! C'est glauque, pouah ! Ayant assez de tous ces visages fixes se défouler sur la piste de danse, je décide de prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il n'y a pas un chat, au moins je serais au calme. Je reste plusieurs minutes à respirer de grosses bouffées d'air frais, loin de cet océan de visages artificiels, à contempler les étoiles. Oui, c'est cliché, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, alors bon. Dans mon ennui, je repense à mes parents. Ils sont tellement loin de moi, ils ont toujours été loin de moi. Ça m'a permis de me débrouiller un peu toute seule, mais heureusement qu'Angèle est là, autrement je serais devenue folle depuis bien longtemps. La solitude me pèse parfois, mais je lutte comme je peux.

Un bruissement de feuilles me fait revenir à la réalité. Je baisse le regard et aperçois une forme au loin, près des buissons. J'avance prudemment d'un pas et plisse les yeux en espérant mieux distinguer cette forme inconnue et immobile.

« Hey? »

L'ombre interpellée se met alors à avancer également d'un pas, me permettant de mieux visualiser l'individu. C'est un homme, il doit faire une tête de plus que moi et est habillé d'un jean... il porte des gants en cuir et une veste beige, qui tire un peu vers le marron ou le jaune. Je n'en sais rien, il fait trop sombre.. Par contre, son masque, je le vois bien. Un masque blanc doté d'une paire d'yeux large et sombre et de lèvres teintées. Il s'agit sans nul doute d'un invité.

« Tu... tu fais partie de la fête je suppose ? »

Mais il ne me répond pas, il se rapproche lentement. Ok, ce mec est bizarre. Il arrive à ma hauteur. Maintenant, je peux clairement vous dire qu'il est brun. Il s'est arrêté à un mètre de moi. J'essaie d'apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas évident... je dirais... noisette. Sans un mot, il me tend la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Danser ? Ou bien il désire me montrer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peu importe, je ne l'ai jamais vu ce type. C'est donc nerveusement que je recule d'un pas.

« J-je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais on ne se connaît pas toi et moi, ne m'en veut pas... »

Toujours sans aucune émotion, aucune parole, il baisse le bras et se saisit de quelque chose derrière son dos, fixé à sa ceinture. Oh mon Dieu. C'est un couteau. Instinctivement, la gorge nouée, je recule une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Angèle ouvre la porte-fenêtre menant au jardin.

« Eve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sous le choc, je me retourne brutalement. Mais elle ne semble pas réagir, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'homme armé derrière moi. Elle me regarde même d'un air soucieux.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Interloquée, je peine à articuler.

« Quoi ? Non ça ne va pas, tu ne vois pas ce... »

Mais alors que je me retourne pour lui présenter le dangereux inconnu, celui-ci avait disparu. Disparu ! En si peu de temps ! Est-ce que j'aurai halluciné ? Ce type n'était pas vraiment là ? Prise d'un vertige, je tombe à genoux.

« Eve ! »

Mon amie se précipite sur moi, paniquée, avant de m'aider à me remettre sur pieds.

« Ç-ça va. Je crois que je devrais rentrer... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? Je vais te raccompagner, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seule.

Heureusement qu'elle est là. On a pris le bus ensemble et elle m'a accompagnée jusque chez moi. Après s'être assurée que je pouvais monter les escaliers sans encombres, elle m'a salué et s'est éloignée, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, j'ai difficilement monté les marches et me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et me glisse sous la couette. Même en petite tenue je mourrais de chaud. Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? Aurai-je eu une hallucination ?  
À bout de forces, je m'effondre brusquement dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

 _Mais... que se passe-t-il ? Me voilà debout, dans ma chambre. J'entends des bruits. Les mains tremblantes, je laisse ma curiosité diriger mes pas vers les escaliers. Je descends silencieusement, le cœur battant dangereusement vite. Les pulsions sont fortes, beaucoup trop fortes. Que vais-je trouver en bas ? Après avoir franchi la dernière marche, je me dirige vers le salon. Et là, c'est l'horreur. Ce type masqué... il est là, assit dans mon canapé. J'étrangle une exclamation de frayeur tandis qu'il bondit hors du divan. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'enfuir qu'il m'a d'ores et déjà plaquée contre le mur, une de ses mains gantée se resserrant sur ma gorge. Encore une fois, il extirpe son couteau et d'un coup sec, me poignarde._

* * *

Je me réveille brutalement et suffoque, une violente douleur me prenant tout le bas-ventre. Je jette un œil furtif à mon réveil : trois heures et demie du matin. Je me lève du lit, chancelante et me dirige vers la salle de bain, la main sur l'abdomen. Il me faut un médicament. J'avais déjà lu quelque part que notre état physique pendant le sommeil pouvait influencer nos rêves. J'ai rêvé que ce mec me poignardait car j'avais mal au ventre. C'était aussi simple que ça... n'est-ce pas ? Encore troublée par l'intensité du cauchemar, je retourne me coucher, ne pouvant cependant m'empêcher de penser à lui, l'homme masqué. Appelons-le... Masky. C'est comme pour les animaux et les pokémon, il faut donner un nom simple à retenir. Peu importe son identité, il me veut du mal. Enfin je crois. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit réel ! Angèle ne l'a même pas remarqué, apparemment. Je n'ai plus qu'à me rendormir, en espérant ne plus revoir cet effrayant personnage masqué. Masky.

Mais je me réveille une deuxième fois. Depuis des années, toujours le même cauchemar me hante. Je me retrouve en enfer, je ressens une chaleur étouffante et je suis totalement incapable de hurler. Les murs sont faits de pierres et de cadavres, des cages rouillées pendent d'un plafond obscur, j'entends des pleurs d'enfants et des cris stridents à mes oreilles, comme si des ombres passaient furtivement à côté de moi en se lamentant bruyamment. C'est la quinzième fois de ma vie que je fais ce rêve. Oui, j'ai compté. Deux rêves, c'est beaucoup trop en une nuit. Et ça me fatigue déjà.

* * *

7h30, le réveil sonne. Eh merde, je suis en retard ! Ah mais non, je suis en congé, c'est vrai. Pourquoi je n'ai pas désactivé cet abruti de réveil ? Je saisis mon oreiller dans un grommellement et enfouis ma petite tête ébouriffée au-dessous. J'ai encore cette douleur au ventre, qui me fait d'ores et déjà grimacer dès le réveil. Mince. Je me sens tellement épuisée à cause de ces maudits rêves. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ça me revigorera. Encore légèrement endormie, je saisis mon portable et envoie un message à Angèle en lui demandant si une petite promenade avec moi la tenterait.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous voilà dans le parc. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il y a énormément d'arbres, quelques bancs, une vieille fontaine. Il n'est pas beaucoup fréquenté, mais nous y sommes tranquilles. Nous longeons donc le chemin de gravillons en discutant d'un peu de tout, divaguant sur divers sujets. Mais alors que l'on prend place sur un banc, Angèle se tourne vers mon visage fatigué.

« Je te trouve un peu pâle, tu es malade ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

Et c'est vrai, je ne sais pas si mon état actuel est dû à ma fatigue ou au fait que j'ai eu une hallucination la veille. Et si je lui en parlais ?

« Je crois que mes vacances tombent à pic, mon imagination m'a joué un sale tour hier soir. »

Intriguée, mon amie pose le coude sur le dossier du banc, prête à écouter mon récit.

« Comment ça ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Allez Eve, dis-lui. De toute manière, ce sera la seule à même de te comprendre.

« Eh bien en fait, je suis sortie pour prendre l'air, je me sentais mal à l'aise avec tous ces masques autour de moi et... »

Ne trouvant pas les mots, je décide d'aller droit au but.

« Bon. Il y avait un type avec un masque blanc à ta fête ? »

Surprise par la question, Angèle se figea un instant pour réfléchir, les yeux plissés.

« J'en n'ai aucune idée, on était une vingtaine, je ne me souviens pas de tous les masques, tu sais... »

« Ok, bon, hier soir j'ai vu un type portant un masque blanc près de tes buissons. Avec une veste beige ou marron. Il s'est approché de moi sans rien dire et m'a tendu la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais quand j'ai refusé son geste, il a sorti un couteau et puis tu es intervenue. Tu n'as vu personne quand tu m'as interpellée ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, ou... ou... il est vraiment très rapide et... »

Au fil de mon récit, ma voix s'accélérait et tremblait, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'Angèle a pris ma main, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Calme-toi, Eve ! Comme tu l'as dit, je pense que ce n'était qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, tu sais ! »

Agréablement surprise, je relève mes yeux embués vers le visage souriant de mon amie.

« S...sérieusement? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu te rappelles le week-end où j'étais malade ? Ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Eh bien pas manqué, le lundi soir, alors que j'étais dans mon lit, dans le noir, j'ai aperçu une paire de bras aux manches noires et blanches bariolées se rapprocher de moi. J'ai cru aussi apercevoir le bout d'un nez pointu. Alors j'ai allumé la lumière, mais rien ! Je me suis d'abord demandé si je ne m'étais pas endormie, mais je me souviens avoir eu les yeux grands ouverts. Donc tu vois, pas de panique, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

Ça m'a cloué le bec. C'est un immense poids qui s'allège en moi. Alors que je soupire de soulagement, je repense soudainement à mon rêve de cette nuit et subis un ascenseur émotionnel percutant.

« Mais tu sais, j'ai rêvé de lui, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé qu'il était là, dans mon canapé et qu'il me bondissait dessus pour m'éventrer. »

« Je pense que c'est justement dû à ta divagation d'hier soir. Ça t'a tellement secoué que tu en as fait un cauchemar.

Décidément, elle a réponse à tout. Heureusement, sinon, je serais restée enfermée dans mes doutes.  
Mais pour ma douleur au ventre alors ? Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ? Bien sûr, oui, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Je savais qu'une sortie en compagnie de mon amie ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

« Merci Angèle, je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment ! »  
C'est avec un grand sourire ravi qu'elle me répond :

« Mais avec plaisir ma grande ! Allez viens, on va manger un morceau et on se fait un ciné ! Et ce soir, tu te couches tôt ! »

Cette journée en compagnie d'Angèle m'a fait le plus grand bien. C'est exténuée que je rentre chez moi ce soir, ravie d'enfin pouvoir retrouver ma couette et mon lit. Mes yeux se ferment instantanément. Ça fait du bien.

* * *

 _Me revoilà une fois de plus au milieu de ma chambre. Oh non, que se passe-t-il encore ? Je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers mes escaliers, comme si de rien n'était. Et alors que je passe devant le salon, je le vois. Il était encore là. Cette fois-ci, je remonte dans ma chambre, mais il me poursuit, je peux entendre ses pas, il se rapproche de plus en plus. Je tente de verrouiller la porte, mais il est déjà là. Il donne un grand coup d'épaule, me faisant alors chuter sur le parquet dans une exclamation effrayée. Non, il ne m'auras pas! Je recule, toujours sur le sol à l'affût du moindre geste et me redresse en tentant d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, mais je perds soudainement toutes mes forces, comme si on m'empêchait toute fuite. Je le sens m'agripper par la taille et me projeter sur le sol, que je percute pour la deuxième fois. Légèrement sonnée par le choc, je le vois se pencher sur moi, un genou sur le parquet, avant de me dévisager._

 _«Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin... »  
_

 _Ma voix était emplie de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Il place son index sur la bouche de son masque, simulant un « chut » silencieux avant de commencer à m'étrangler. Non... non, il va encore m'avoir. Je me débats, mais l'oxygène me manque, c'est la fin._

* * *

Je me réveille, paniquée et prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Je cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet et parviens enfin à l'actionner. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux, toujours à bout de souffle. Ma gorge... ma gorge me fait mal. Et cette migraine... Je me lève en titubant, j'ai besoin de médicaments. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie que je m'écroule, cherchant encore mon souffle. Je me roule sur le dos, à bout de forces, laissant les larmes humidifier mon visage. Merde. Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? On dirait que je fais une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Je me sens faible, fatiguée. Je tente de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain et me relève tant bien que mal pour me saisir d'antidouleurs, que j'avale grâce à l'eau du robinet. Je relève la tête pour observer mon visage boursouflé par les pleurs. Je n'ai rien, absolument aucune trace, mais je souffre, comme si j'avais réellement été étranglée, j'ai clairement tous les symptômes de l'asphyxie : le mal de tête, de gorge, la suffocation, le visage rougi... mais c'est impossible. Je crois seulement que mon cauchemar m'a tellement effrayé que j'en ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Oui, ça doit être ça. Si ces mauvais rêves continuent, je vais devoir aller consulter un médecin.

Assises sur le rebord de la fontaine du parc, j'ai raconté ma nuit éprouvante à Angèle, interloquée par mon récit.

« Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, seule chez toi ?! Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux ! »

« Je sais. Si jamais ces mauvais rêves se reproduisent, j'irais voir un docteur. »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose ? » Demande sérieusement mon amie.

« Eh bien, il me donnera peut-être un truc pour me détendre. »

« On dirait que la soirée masque ne t'a pas réussi », s'excuse sincèrement Angèle.

Dans un sens, c'est peut-être ça, j'ai sûrement été traumatisée par la vingtaine de masques présents ce soir-là. La pauvre Angèle, elle se sent coupable, je le vois. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'aurai très bien pu refuser l'invitation aussi, au lieu de plonger dans cet océan de visages flippants.

* * *

Alors que je prends ma douche le soir-même, je réfléchis sérieusement. Cela fait déjà deux nuits consécutives que je rêve de ce jeune homme mystérieux. Et si ça recommençait cette nuit ? Je devrais peut-être essayer de vaincre ma peur et me défendre. Mais comment faire une chose pareille? À chaque fois c'est la même chose, une force étrange me bloque. Le premier rêve, j'étais tétanisée sur place, je n'ai pas su me défendre, et la deuxième fois, c'était ma fenêtre que je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir, mes forces m'avaient tout à coup quitté, comme si on m'interdisait toute maîtrise de mes songes. Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver un moyen. Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et me couvre d'une serviette que je prends au hasard sur le tas avant de me précipiter sur mon ordinateur portable. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps. Juste en tapant « **Comment prendre le contrôle de ses rêves** » sur internet, j'ai réussi à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant : le **rêve lucide**. Ça me paraît compliqué, mais faisable.

« _Il est important d'avoir une bonne mémoire. Se souvenir de ses précédents rêves est un très bon exercice pour un premier pas dans les rêves lucides._ »

Ah ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en souviens très bien de mes précédents rêves, trop bien.

« _Il faut ensuite prendre conscience que ce n'est qu'un rêve et non la réalité_. »

Mmh, ça se complique. Il faut carrément que je me dise dans ma tête que tout ça n'est pas vrai.

« _Une fois cette faculté acquise, vous serez tout à fait disposé à contrôler les événements de votre rêve, à agir comme vous le souhaitez. Mais il est assez rare de pouvoir contrôler cette capacité peu commune, il faut un grand contrôle de soi._ »

Dans un sens, c'est un peu ce que j'ai commencé à faire, non ? Lors de mon deuxième rêve, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit là et j'ai aussitôt pris la fuite. Mais je vais devoir faire bien plus que ça si je veux en venir à bout. Je vais faire un essai, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je persévérerais. Tu ne m'auras plus, Masky.

Ça y est, c'est le moment, mes paupières sont lourdes. Je sens que je vais m'endormir. Je m'enfonce un peu plus sous ma couette et ferme les yeux. C'est parti pour le premier essai.

* * *

 _Me revoilà pour la troisième fois au milieu de ma chambre, c'est curieux, mon point de départ reste toujours le même. Ah ! Comme d'habitude, Masky m'attend sur le canapé, je le sais, j'arrive à m'en rendre compte. J'ai trouvé le premier point faible de cet homme. Ses rêves commencent toujours de la même manière, ce qui me permet de me souvenir bien plus facilement des futurs évènements. Que faire à présent ? Il va bien falloir que je l'affronte une fois de plus. Je me dirige inconsciemment vers mes escaliers. Je ne veux pas descendre, j'ai trop peur, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Stop... **STOP** !  
Tout à coup, je me fige. J'ai réussi, je suis à l'arrêt ! Je voudrais descendre le plus silencieusement possible. Ça fonctionne, j'atteins le sol dans le silence le plus total. Je me plaque discrètement contre le mur et le longe jusqu'à l'ouverture qui mène au salon. Je passe lentement la tête et je le vois, il est là, assit sur mon canapé, il m'attend. Je respire un grand coup et sors de ma cachette, je me place face à lui, le regard assuré, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se lève nonchalamment, bien que surpris ; il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Il s'approche avec prudence, comme le ferait un léopard face à sa biche, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Je dois fuir, mais je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je suis trop effrayée par son masque... Allez Eve, ce n'est qu'un masque, sauves-toi ! Je... je n'y arrive pas... Comme pour me provoquer, il me fait doucement reculer vers le mur du bout de l'index. Je sens mon dos atteindre la paroi, et lui, il se rapproche et m'observe intensément. Il est subjugué, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il est trop près de moi. Je parviens à poser ma main sur son blouson, l'obligeant à s'éloigner, en tentant de me montrer la moins agressive possible. Ses pupilles se dilatent, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste ainsi. Son petit train-train nocturne doit être d'infiltrer les rêves de ses victimes et de les tuer, sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire. Je vois dans son regard noisette qu'il est troublé. Toujours la main sur sa veste, nous nous jaugeons du regard. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'est toujours contenté de me foncer dessus et de me tuer, mais je le sens perdu à présent, il ne sait pas quoi faire de moi. Il se met soudainement se concentrer il plisse son regard châtain et je perds soudainement toutes mes forces, m'écroulant à genoux. Masky s'abaisse face à moi et me redresse en me soulevant par le bas du dos. Je me sens faible... tellement faible... je ne contrôle plus rien, il est beaucoup trop fort. Il me couvre la bouche et le nez de sa main gantée, il tente de m'asphyxier et je ne parviens pas à me débattre, je suis trop instable. Pourquoi tu fais ça Masky, pourquoi tu tentes de me tuer chaque nuit ?_

* * *

Je me réveille brutalement, à court d'oxygène. Je prends instinctivement plusieurs bouffées d'air, ma poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant avec force. Il m'a encore eu.


	2. Aucune issue

Merde. C'est vraiment trop dur. Contrôler ses rêves n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais. Le peu de fois que j'y arrivais, je perdais presque instantanément le contrôle. C'est comme si Masky était maître de nos rêves. Juste après qu'il se soit concentré, j'étais redevenue sa marionnette. Comment fait-il ça ? Devrais-je aller voir un médecin ?  
…

Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas admettre que j'ai réellement un problème. Je devrais essayer de dormir le moins possible, ça devient trop dangereux, surtout en sachant que je récolte les stigmates de mon cauchemar à mon réveil. Et que je ne sais toujours pas si ce type est réel ou pas. Oui bon sang. Est-ce que Masky est réel ou bien sort-il tout droit de mon imagination ? Je pose les yeux sur mon horloge numérique, comme à chaque fois que je me réveille en ce moment : 3h30. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller, toujours aussi essoufflée et transpirante. Je dégage la couette avec l'aide de mes jambes et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je laisse couler l'eau fraîche du robinet et m'en arrose copieusement le visage, que je tamponne ensuite avec une serviette propre. Un grand bruit me fait alors sursauter, provenant de ma chambre. Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche, étouffant mon soudain cri de frayeur, puis, après avoir tendu l'oreille durant plusieurs secondes, pose les yeux sur le balai. Je le saisis afin de m'en servir pour me protéger, puis avance à pas de loup vers la source du bruit, le cœur battant anormalement fort. Dos plaqué contre le mur, je retiens mon souffle et passe lentement la tête à l'ouverture de la porte, mon misérable bâton de plastique serré contre moi. Rien. Personne. Mais alors d'où venait ce-

Attendez. Il y a quelque chose sur mon lit... un bout de papier. Je laisse tomber mon balai et accours jusqu'à ma couette. C'est bien un morceau de papier. Je m'en saisis, les mains tremblantes. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur en lisant les lettres écrites au marqueur noir.

« _Je ne te pensais pas aussi résistante. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi_ »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je lis et relis ces deux petites phrases, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux brillants. Il n'y a plus que trois solutions, maintenant. Soit il s'agit d'une farce, soit je deviens folle ou soit... Masky existe réellement. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves tangibles de cette dernière, je n'y croirais pas. C'est trop irréaliste. Et pourtant, qui aurait bien pu déposer ce bout de papier ? Je lève instinctivement la tête et me rend compte que ma fenêtre est relevée. Quelqu'un est entré. Oh mon Dieu, quelqu'un est entré chez moi. J'alterne mon regard terrifié entre la feuille et la fenêtre. Non... c'est impossible... il n'existe pas... il est dans ma tête... dans ma tête...

* * *

Il est 23h30, j'ai passé la journée cloîtrée chez moi à boire des boissons énergisantes, faute de détester le café. Je ne compte pas dormir cette nuit, je vais effectuer quelques recherches. Et puis si je m'endors, alors je vais une nouvelle fois tomber nez à nez avec Masky. Même si mon premier essai de rêve lucide était concluant, il a toujours le dessus sur moi, il sera toujours plus fort. Peut-être que je peux aussi m'améliorer, mais je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, et je ne veux plus prendre le risque. Je suis assise sur mon lit, le PC sur les genoux, à regarder des vidéos sur YouTube. Je me divertis comme je peux. Après plusieurs vidéos, je lève les yeux sur mon radio-réveil qui affiche maintenant 2h40. Mes yeux me piquent mais je peux y arriver.

Bon sang, plus la nuit passe, plus je me dis que cette idée est complètement débile. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dormir à vie ! Il va falloir trouver une autre solution. Je n'ai plus qu'à refaire quelques recherches sur internet.

« _ **Le cycle du sommeil**_ »

Bon. Un cycle dure 90 minutes, les rêves surviennent au **sommeil paradoxal** , qui se produit environ dans les 75 minutes après avoir atteint le sommeil léger. Donc... si je pouvais dormir par tranche d'une heure et quart, je pourrais éviter le stade du sommeil paradoxal, et donc, du rêve. Mais était-ce vraiment fiable ? Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre et je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Il est 3h, je règle mon réveil sur 4h15 et on va voir ce que ça donne. Après tout, ça peut fonctionner. Je m'enfonce sous ma couette et clos mes paupières. Je m'endors enfin paisiblement, en espérant que ça fonctionne.

* * *

Un bruit strident résonne à mes oreilles. Je grommelle et ouvre un œil à travers mes mèches de cheveux. Je me redresse, surprise, et désactive le radio-réveil. Ça a marché. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre le sommeil paradoxal alors je n'ai pas rêvé de lui. C'est encourageant, très encourageant. Maintenant, à voir si sur le long terme, Masky va se lasser de venir me hanter. Je réitère mon opération réveil le règle cette fois-ci sur 5h30. Poursuivons dans cette voie.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que j'utilise la technique du réveil, mais elle m'épuise déjà. En effet, j'ai du mal à dormir mon compte et mon horloge biologique se dérègle à petit feu. Existe-t-il réellement un moyen d'éviter Masky ? Le sommeil est indispensable à notre survie, on ne peut y échapper. En plus, mes hallucinations me reviennent. Je me promène dans les bois près du parc non loin de chez moi, et je le vois, juste en face de moi, à quelques mètres. Je ne crains plus son masque, je lutte. Il croise les bras et me foudroie de son regard noisette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler de ma petite voix épuisée ;

« Je te manque, enfoiré ? »

Il ne répond pas et disparaît. C'est bien ce qui me semblait, il n'est pas réel, je me suis encore égarée. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je le sens réapparaître derrière moi. Je me paralyse sur place, ahurie. Je peux entendre sa respiration, son souffle grave. Il est tout proche. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Je sens une main amener une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis se déposer sur mon épaule. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. Je peux ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Alors... il serait réel ? Mais comment peut-il disparaître et apparaître à sa guise ? Alors que je retiens ma respiration, je l'entends susurrer d'une voix suave ;

« Oui, Eve, tu me manques énormément, viens t'amuser avec moi »

Je reste hébétée. Il a parlé. Masky a parlé. Cette fois, il n'y a plus de doute possible. Il existe, mais doit posséder d'étranges pouvoirs. Je me retourne pour lever la main sur lui, mais il me stoppe, en me maintenant fermement le poignet. Me revoilà plongée dans son regard brun et impassible. Il me saisit le menton et observe mon visage, sous mes faibles protestations.

« Tu es si fatiguée, tu as besoin de dormir. Laisse-toi aller et rejoins-moi »

« Pour que tu me tortures encore une fois ? Tu m'as en face de toi, finissons-en et achève-moi maintenant »

J'entends un léger ricanement grave couvert par son visage artificiel. Il m'attire brusquement à lui et se rapproche une fois de plus de mon oreille.

« Mais ma chère Eve, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. »

* * *

Je rentre chez moi précipitamment, le cœur sur le point d'imploser. Je claque la porte d'entrée et baisse tous les stores se trouvant chez moi, en pleurs. Comment allais-je pouvoir me débarrasser de lui ? Je me remémore la suite de ses paroles alors que je me séquestrais.

Il tournait autour de moi dans cette forêt, dont le sol était couvert de feuilles mortes.

« _Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper._ »

Je verrouille ma porte d'entrée, les mains tremblantes.

« _Plus tu me résisteras, plus je serais impitoyable._ »

Je monte les escaliers en titubant, la vision troublée par les larmes.

« _Ce n'est que le commencement, tes réveils seront de plus en plus difficiles, et un jour..._ »

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je ferme le verrou, le souffle haletant.

« _… tu ne te réveilleras plus._ »

Je m'écroule sur le plancher, à bout de forces, les nerfs à vif. Je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux plus continuer à résister au sommeil. Je vais devoir l'affronter chaque nuit. Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'en débarrasser? Était-il possible de le tuer ? Peut-être. Après tout, je n'ai pas rêvé ! J'ai bien senti son souffle tout à l'heure ! Il est constitué de chair et d'os ! Je suis fatiguée de me débattre. J'ai besoin de dormir avant de péter les plombs. Et si Masky me poursuit, eh bien je n'aurais qu'à fuir et me cacher jusqu'à mon réveil. Voilà. Je rampe jusqu'à mon lit et me déshabille, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler ma fidèle nuisette noire, avant de me glisser sous la couette. En espérant que mon plan marche. Mes yeux se ferment instantanément.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, me voilà debout, plantée en plein milieu de ma chambre. Mais je sais qu'il est en bas. L'entraînement avec le rêve lucide aura au moins porté ses fruits. Puisque mon agresseur se trouve dans le salon, je n'ai plus qu'à rester cloîtrée ici. Je me place devant ma porte en bois, (dont le verrou n'existe plus, allez savoir pourquoi) et patiente, ouvrant et fermant les poings. Les minutes s'écoulent, je commence à avoir chaud. Je jette un œil à ma fenêtre, surprise. Celle-ci était totalement barricadée, mais jamais je n'ai cherché à condamner cette fenêtre, je comptais justement m'enfuir par là en cas d'urgence ! Mais alors... j'étais coincée ici ? Mon visage se tourna brusquement vers la porte. J'entendais des bruits de pas. Il montait les escaliers. Le temps en bas devait lui sembler long, et donc il voulait sûrement venir vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Et si...  
Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Et si je le prenais à son propre jeu ? Je me dirige sans un bruit vers mon lit et me glisse sous la couette, avant de fermer les yeux. Peut-être que si je fais semblant de dormir, il me laissera tranquille ? Je ne me sauve pas, ne résiste pas, et ne suis donc plus une source d'amusement pour lui ! Ne rien faire, ne pas résister. La poignée de porte couine, il s'apprête à entrer. Je déglutis et penche la tête sur le côté, me forçant à garder les yeux fermés. Ne bouge pas, Eve. La porte s'ouvre et il pénètre dans ma chambre._

 _« Eve~ »chantonne-t-il, son masque aggravant naturellement le son de sa voix._

 _Mes yeux restent clos. Je l'entends ricaner froidement._

 _« Alors comme ça, tu dors ? »_

 _Je sens un poids sur mes pieds... oh non, il monte sur le lit. Je le sens progresser jusqu'à moi. Même les yeux fermés, je peux sentir son visage juste au-dessus du mien._

 _« Debout, Eve, c'est l'heure de jouer. »_

 _Sa voie était ferme, dénuée de joie. Je sens le cuir de son gant redresser mon visage. Ne pas bouger... surtout, pas un mouvement..._

 _« Bon. »_

 _Je le sens se relever et se débarrasser de la couette qui me recouvre, puis s'asseoir une nouvelle fois sur moi, resserrant ses jambes autour de mon bassin afin de m'immobiliser. Qu'allait-il faire de moi, encore! Je reste figée, mais sens son souffle se rapprocher._

 _« Eve~ » murmura-t-il_

 _Je ne bronche toujours pas, mais instinctivement, mes poings se resserrent. Après quelques secondes, je sens quelque chose frôler mes lèvres. Quelque chose de chaud... il m'embrassait... ce monstre jouait de moi... j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et le repousse violemment, le faisant alors basculer en arrière, prenant l'avantage sur lui._

 _« Tu ne dors pas alors? »_

 _Frustrée, je me lève et fonce vers ma porte. Mais quelque chose ne va pas : elle est verrouillée de l'extérieur. Comment est-ce possible ! Je l'entends rire derrière moi._

 _« Ton rêve est aussi le mien. Je fais ce que je veux. »_

 _Je fonce sur lui, prête à frapper, mais il me stoppe net et me saisit par la gorge. Je l'entraîne dans ma chute, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Je suffoque et tente de dégager ses mains. Il serre de plus en plus fort, comme s'il voulait m'achever._

 _« Tu ne peux pas gagner, Eve Winter. »_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air avec difficulté. Je trébuche de mon lit et percute le plancher en me maintenant la gorge. Alors que je tente de ramper jusque dans ma salle de bain, ma vision se brouille, mais je parviens quand même à me relever. Et là, c'est l'effroi. Masky avait encore monté d'un cran. Cette fois, j'avais gardé le stigmate de sa strangulation. Mon cou était rouge écarlate. Voilà de quoi il était capable. S'il peut m'infliger de telles blessures dans la réalité, alors je suis persuadée qu'il peut également me tuer.

C'est la fin. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que les tortures de Masky deviennent insupportables. Je suis effrayée. Mon corps n'est plus que souffrance. Je ne sors plus de chez moi. Je ne vais plus au travail. Angèle a tenté plus d'une fois de m'appeler sur mon portable, mais je ne réponds plus au téléphone. Elle est venue plus d'une fois taper à ma porte, mais je me taisais.

Je jette un œil à Messenger, où je la vois me spammer de messages.

« _Eve pourquoi tu ne me parles pas !_ »

« _Je sais que tu lis mes messages, je t'en supplie réponds-moi !_ »

« _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors c'est à cause de ce que tu m'as raconté ?_ »

« _Arrête de m'ignorer et réponds-moi ! Ne m'oblige pas à appeler les flics pour défoncer la porte de ta maison !_ »

Mais je n'ai plus qu'une chose en tête désormais. Masky. Il a réussi à me séduire. C'est pourquoi j'étais devenue une proie facile ces derniers jours. Je ne me débattais plus. Il allait enfin pouvoir achever ce qu'il a commencé. Il m'a envoûté. Je sais que c'est un tueur, mais c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de mes sentiments. Il a prévu de m'éliminer définitivement ce soir, mais me réserve une « _surprise_ ». Ça promet, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, mais à quoi bon, je suis fatiguée de me débattre, fatiguée de lutter. Depuis le début, je suis sa cible, personne ne peut lui échapper. Je suis juste plus coriace que les autres. Je regarde l'heure : 23h30. Il est temps. Je me saisis de mon portable et tape enfin un dernier message à ma meilleure amie.

« _Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi._ »

Je respire un grand coup, la voix tremblante, les yeux brûlants. J'ai tellement pleuré. Je savais depuis un moment que j'étais fichue. Je m'allonge simplement et tente de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je me sens vide de toute émotion, je veux juste qu'on en finisse. Achève le travail que tu as commencé, Masky.

* * *

 _Je suis allongée sur mon lit, je ne bouge plus, mes yeux verts perdent de leur éclat. Il se penche sur moi avec un rire mesquin._

 _« Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, ma chère Eve. Mais nous y voilà enfin ! Saches que tu auras été ma meilleure victime, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Mais tu as perdu. Tu es à moi, désormais ! »_

 _Je commence à sangloter, défaitiste._

 _« J'étais fichue depuis le début, pas vrai ? Mes efforts n'ont servi à rien ? Sois honnête ! ». Ma voix est faible, elle tressaille. Je suis épuisée, abattue._

 _Il se place sur moi, immobilisant mon bassin afin de bloquer tout mouvement, bien que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de bouger, puis il soupire._

 _« Oui. À partir du moment où j'ai pris en chasse ma victime, elle ne peut plus m'échapper. Mais toi, Eve, tu as su me résister un sacré bout de temps, et pour ça, je peux te dire que tu auras un traitement de faveur ! »_

 _Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes fines lèvres._

 _« La surprise ? »_

 _« C'est ça, la surprise. » Affirme-t-il d'un hochement de tête. « Finissons-en, je suis fier de t'avoir eu comme victime, Eve Winter. »_

 _Un souffle tremblant s'échappe de ma bouche._

 _« Je suis fière d'avoir pu te résister aussi longtemps. »_

 _Il pose sa main gantée sur ma joue brûlante. Ses yeux noisette brillant derrière son masque blanc. Ça devait être un grand moment pour lui. Il soulève légèrement son masque, ne laissant apparaître d'une paire de fines lèvres et dépose un baiser froid sur mon front._

 _« Ça va bien se passer » assure-t-il. « C'est bientôt fini. »_

 _Il approche sa main de mon visage et abaisse mes paupières avec douceur. Je ne vois plus rien à présent, comment vais-je mourir ? Je retiens mon souffle. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, je n'entends plus un bruit. Soudain, tout s'arrête. Quelque chose me transperce la poitrine. Une lame dure et froide. Je sens le sang couler le long de mon buste. Mon souffle chaud s'accélère un moment, puis commence à ralentir, tout comme mon cœur. Un dernier battement, un dernier soupir... c'était terminé._

* * *

Que se passe-t-il ? Me revoilà en plein milieu de ma chambre, dans ma nuisette noire et vierge de toute trace de sang. Je ne suis pas morte ? Je me sens tellement légère, mais aussi tellement vide. Vide d'émotion. Je jette un œil à mes mains et m'aperçois avec effroi que je suis affreusement blanche. Je me tourne lentement vers mon miroir et m'aperçois que tout est devenu livide chez moi. Le fond de mes yeux était noir et mes iris, d'un vert très clair. Je m'effrayais. Mon regard était réellement angoissant. Mes lèvres pâles étaient comme scellés, je n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Alors Eve. Te revoilà. »

Je me retourne brusquement. C'était Masky, adossé au pas de ma porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

J'essayais de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait, mes lèvres restaient immobiles.

« C'est bien simple, tu n'es plus de ce monde. »

Il a compris ce que je disais ?

« Je suis... un fantôme ? »

« Non. Plutôt une illusion. »

« Explique-toi. »

Masky se rapprocha de quelques pas, les mains dans les poches.

« Un fantôme est juste une entité pouvant parfois interagir avec son entourage. Toi, tu es une illusion, ce qui veut dire que tu n'es plus vraiment réelle. Tout le monde a oublié ton existence. »

J'essaie de froncer les sourcils, lui montrant que je ne comprenait rien à son charabia, mais mon visage semblait totalement figé.

« Pour faire simple, tu choisis qui peut te voir. Si tu portes toute ton attention sur une personne, elle finira par détourner le regard et te remarquer. Tu seras dans sa tête et là, tu pourras y faire tout ce que tu voudras. »

« … tout ce que je veux ? »

J'essaie de sourire, mais encore une fois, je reste de marbre. Disons que je souris intérieurement.

« Que comptes-tu faire de ta nouvelle capacité? »

Bien sûr, la réponse était évidente. M'inspirer de celui qui m'avait ôté la vie. Et si au lieu de tuer les gens dans leurs cauchemars, je les enfermais dedans ? Je pourrais les obliger à garder le sommeil jusqu'à la mort. Et je connais déjà le thème du mauvais rêve. Je vais leur faire subir MON cauchemar. Celui qui m'a tant de fois réveillé en pleine nuit. Oui. J'allais les enfermer dans cet enfer qui m'a poursuivi exactement quinze fois. Mais eux, ils n'en sortiront pas. Ce sera... leur pire cauchemar.

Et je sais déjà qui sera ma première victime. **Tu as perdu, Masky.**

 **~Eve, The Worst Nightmare**


	3. La Creepypasta de Eve, Le Pire Cauchemar

Il existe une entité du nom de Eve. Eve à d'effrayantes capacités. C'est un être capable de vous plonger dans un sommeil cauchemardesque et sans fin. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mort qui survient généralement après quelques heures.  
Voici l'histoire de l'une de ses victimes.

* * *

Un soir d'hiver, alors que les rues silencieuses étaient baignées dans la pénombre, seulement faiblement éclairées par des lampadaires, un jeune étudiant, qui vivait seul dans ce petit village d'Angleterre, rentrait chez lui. Il progressait hâtivement sur le trottoir pavé, pressé par le froid et la fatigue. Mais quelque chose lui bloquait la route. Il ralentit sa course et plissa les yeux. Face à lui se trouvait une jeune femme de taille moyenne, entourée d'une espèce de brume glacée. Mais elle paraissait malade. Son visage semblait inanimé, des cernes s'étaient formées sous une paire d'yeux d'un vert pâle, ses joues étaient creusées et ses cheveux charbonneux semblaient emmêlés et peu soignés. Elle portait une nuisette blanche abîmée par le temps et avait les pieds nus. Le jeune homme prit peur, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une jeune femme aussi mal en point en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Mais aussi parce que celle-ci le fixait sans jamais cligner des yeux. Elle était comme un corps sans âme. Elle leva lentement le bras et pointa son index droit sur l'étudiant, qui s'immobilisa. Pensant qu'elle montrait quelque chose se trouvant derrière lui, il se retourna. Évidemment, il ne vit rien. Et lorsqu'il redéposa son regard face à lui, la femme avait disparu. Il eut à ce moment-là un sursaut de frayeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était sujet à des hallucinations. C'est donc inquiet qu'il passa son chemin.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'est que Eve avait décidé de le chasser. Il était sa prochaine proie.

Il était à présent trois heures moins deux du matin. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Seule la respiration du garçon épuisé résonnait dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. C'est à trois heures pile qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le jeune homme avait ressenti une peur inconnue grandir en lui, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps se tétanisa à la vue de cette _chose_.  
Elle était là, juste au-dessus de lui. Cette présence froide et légèrement vaporeuse qui se tenait au milieu du trottoir quelques heures plus tôt. Elle immobilisait totalement le garçon, qui se sentait oppressé et paralysé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni crier, ni bouger, ni cligner des yeux. Juste observer ce visage inerte, ces yeux anormalement caverneux et creusés par la fatigue, éclairés par le clair de lune. Eve avait provoqué une paralysie du sommeil, rendant sa victime totalement impuissante.

Il perdit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard. Et le cauchemar débuta.

* * *

Tout était noir et silencieux. Aucune source de lumière, aucun bruit. Il essaya de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait froid, il avait peur. Une odeur de putréfaction parvint jusqu'à lui, lui provoquant des haut-le-cœur insoutenables. Puis un cri strident retentit, le cri le plus effrayant qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Il fut rapidement suivi par d'autres hurlements, tous plus inhumains les uns que les autres, mélangés à des pleurs, des gémissements, des appels à l'aide. Et cette odeur... cette odeur de mort qui imprégnait l'obscurité. Il sentait des présences le frôler à toute vitesse dans des grognements monstrueux. Mais il ne voyait absolument rien, l'obligeant à imaginer les choses les plus horribles. Il ressentait. Il subissait. Il se boucha les oreilles, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait échapper à ce purgatoire, cet enfer sonore. Il réfléchit quelques instants et tendit son bras avant de se mettre à marcher à tâtons, se concentrant avec difficulté, toutes ces plaintes le déstabilisant. Il n'y avait absolument rien, aucun obstacle. Au fil des minutes, il augmenta la cadence, la panique commençant à le gagner. Il semblait circuler dans le vide le plus total. Alors il se mit à courir durant un certain moment. Et plus il progressait, moins l'obscurité se faisait dense, malgré les hurlements continus. Des flammes faisaient peu à peu leur apparition et flamboyaient un peu partout autour de lui. Il put enfin se repérer. Il prit des escaliers de pierre et les escalada. Le jeune homme monta plusieurs étages ainsi, son souffle devenant de plus en plus laborieux. Mais plus il progressait, plus la lumière s'estompait. Il était de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres. Il reprit sa respiration durant quelques instants, au bord des larmes, avant de reprendre sa course. Il crut devenir fou alors qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois en bas des escaliers. Il avait tourné en rond sans aucun résultat. Cependant, il remarqua de nouvelles marches qui descendaient en colimaçon. Il les emprunta et les dévala à toute vitesse, sa gorge brûlant tant il était essoufflé. Après avoir parcouru une bonne vingtaine d'étages, il se stoppa, à bout de forces. Le cadre avait totalement changé. Il était entouré de murs de pierre rongés par les braises. Des cadavres avaient fusionné avec le sol et les parois rocheuses. Cadavres qui n'étaient autres que les précédentes proies de Eve. Il pouvait clairement discerner les restes d'une petite fille serrant son ours en peluche dans ses bras rigides. Des dizaines de cages étaient suspendues à des chaînes, des membres décomposés passant au travers des barreaux consumés par la rouille. Des ombres effleuraient parfois son corps tremblant en poussant un cri sinistre.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réveiller, oublier tout ça. Malheureusement, ses heures étaient déjà comptées. Eve allait le tuer à petit feu, puisant son énergie vitale petit à petit. Elle n'avait aucune limite. Peu importe l'âge de ses victimes, qu'elles étaient de bonnes personnes ou non, quand l'entité se mettait en chasse, elle ne lâchait pas sa proie. Elle aimait voir ces pauvres choses se débattre en recherchant la sortie. Et en attendant, elle se nourrissait de leur détresse pour survivre. Personne n'échappait au Cauchemar.


End file.
